User talk:Scaremonger
{{tocright} =Sandbox= I have created my own User:Scaremonger/Sandbox to firstly free up my Talk page, and secondly because I don't like to test in the public Sandbox. I know maybe I should; but what is the reason? :Having personal sandboxes is perfectly OK. The public one may get swept smooth occasionally, so you don't want complex projects at risk like that. Play away in your own back yard here! Robin Patterson 15:41, 20 May 2008 (UTC) =Island= Navigation Moved to my User:Scaremonger/Sandbox ::Potential there - for each island's own page, I presume? A glance at your sandbox shows that you've mastered the Sydney suburbs model. One point - please lighten the background because it's hard to read black on. Robin Patterson 10:19, 19 May 2008 (UTC) * Yeah, thats the idea but I think the Sydney Suburbs model requires a template though. * NOTE: Yes it does, and I've created one now. Grid maps Beautiful (as noted elsewhere). The icons for Wonders won't fit comfortably, will they? Can you reduce the images to sit neatly beside the resource icons? One small point I thought of after looking at Category:Grid maps. Having a hundred all under "G" does no real harm, but a little quirk in the coding could make them a little easier for readers: a piped link for the category, just adding a pipe and the initial digit. Example 2. Robin Patterson 10:19, 19 May 2008 (UTC) * I tried reducing the images to 20px high, and they don't look good at all (can't tell what they are). Scaremonger 10:54, 19 May 2008 (UTC) * Didn't know that about the Category, I've ammended the scripts, and that will be included tonight. Scaremonger 10:54, 19 May 2008 (UTC) =Page Generation= Well, I've written all these programs to produce Maps, Table, Lists etc, and this Wiki has no-where that I can upload them. I think I might start a page about them, and put the code on my website instead. Someone might find them helpful at some point. Hey!, You might even want to change the pages without having to type it all manually... lol I'm placing these programs in Source code. =Island Mapping= Demographics Interestingly there are different amounts of each island type. I wasn't expecting that! If I get any input, I'll publish the maps of the islands, (Just islands, seperate resources, and all resources). Hell, I might do it anyway... Here is the place I shall put it, if I feel like it...Demographic data I wonder if I can obtain any other data from Ikariam that I can use? Population? High Scores by Island? Alliances by Island... I have added a gallery (Without proper images) in my User:Scaremonger/Sandbox. Open for comments.... Interactive maps I have set up a Grid map using an imagemap. Not sure if it works well enough tho... User:Scaremonger/Sandbox. (and yes, that is a map of the entire Ikariam world). Insert formula here Merging Alliances pages with Server pages?? No, thank you. Links from one to the other, where practicable, but the pages serve different functions and may each get quite long. Server pages will have details of patches and start dates and links to players and so on, in addition to links to alliance pages. Alliance pages can have screeds of detail about the top 100 or 200 alliances and linkages of alliances. Robin Patterson 15:10, 21 May 2008 (UTC) =Wonders= Hephaistos´ Forge